Transcending Love
by VampyCatty
Summary: Sakura goes back in time and remains stuck there. What will happen? How will the present change? Will a young blonde man teach her to be a better shinobi or will he just break her heart? Rated M for later chapters!


Transcending Love

Disclaimer:

Elena: We do not own Naturo

Fia: *Joins in* and if we did Sakura would have a guy by now, Sasuke wouldn't be such a jerk and Minato would take the place of Naruto FYI (Not that you care)

Elena: *Push away* Anyway enjoy the Fanfic!

Prolong:

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura glimpsed at her living room clock. "Come on Ino, We have to go." She said while shrugging on her silk kimono. "Hold on." Ino mumbled and applied a thick coat of lip gloss. Struggling with her obi, Sakura heard a knock on the door. "they're here, uh-" She tripped over her shoes and silently cursed as she opened the door. "Hi Hinata, Ten ten." They stood immaculate from head to toe, slightly shocked. Sakura was never late. "It's Ino's fault; I'll explain later…help?" Sakura begged. Her hair was wet, no makeup on and was holding her kimono closed. They had five minutes max.

Ten ten grabbed her hand and yanked her inside before implying powder, blush and mascara. Hinata followed and calmly combed through her pink hair; adding a fully bloomed white rose. "There!" Tene ten huffed as she finished adjusting the obi. "Come on Sakura we're late." Ino appeared by the exit, a sly smile on her face.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted right as he spotted her and threw himself into a hug. Sakura instantly stiffened. He had grown a foot taller and she could tell he was well toned under his shirt. '_To be expected, it's been nearly six years_.' She thought to herself as something caught the corner of her eye. Her blood ran cold.

He was here. He finally came home.

Naruto, sensing her shock, released her. "Yeah, Sasuke came back to…" The blonde said sheepishly. "S-Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura didn't know what to say, she gave up on him returning years ago. Naruto took the akward moment to grab both of their shoulders, drawing them closer. "We're team 7 again , come on Kakashi-sensei, let's take a picture!" Kakashi made a smart remark and Sasuke tried pushing Naruto off of him.

Sakura watched as they rassled. '_Just like old times_.' '**Why would they let him back? He tried killing you, Kakashi and Naruto. Or did you forget because he's such a hottie and you 'love' him**?' Inner Sakura stormed. '_I do not, it's just…_' Sakura began fidgeting with the ends of her sleeves. '_Maybe things can go back to normal_.' '**Say that to all the innocent people he murdered ruthlessly for 'revenge'**.' Inner snapped back. Before them Sasuke ducked under an intended blow and dissolved into a cloud of smoke. Seconds later Naruto rushed outside in search for him, complaining about rudeness.

"Happy 18th birthday." Sakura jumped out of her skin and turned around; gawking at Sasuke. "It is your birthday." He asked. Still there was an air of formality but at least he was talking. "Yes, thanks." She replied nervously, biting her lip. He gave a ghost of a smile before Tsunade called everyone to meet at the banquet hall.

"That was a great welcome back party; too bad they wouldn't give us sake." Ino stated as they strolled down the street, the sun threatening to set. "More importantly, Sasuke's back." Ten ten added chancing a glance at Sakura. Pulling pins out of her hair, Sakura was lost in thought. "Never saw that one coming." She tried coaxing her, pausing she snapped her fingers. "Earth to Sakura." "Come on, please don't ignore us." "Start talking or I'll tell them what you did with Naruto." "What? I did nothing to him, Ino." Sakura stopped, hands on hips, "Great, so on to Sasuke, are you still blindly infatuated with him?" Ino smiled at her a little too sweetly. "Uh…no Ino, are you?" "No Sakura I'm not stupid enough to want an emotionaless criminal like him." Ino said as she glanced at her reflection in a shop window.

"Snob" Sakura muttered as she walked ahead of her. "What did you say?" Ino whipped around, a glare setting in. "You heard-" Suddenly, in mid sentence, the sidewalk collapsed under her.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked as she gracefully peered into the gapping crack. "Yeah just…it's really dark down here." Sakura shouted back, her arms extended in front of her. "Do you see anything?" Ten ten said. "No but-UH SOMETHING TOUCHED ME!" Sakura clung close to the wall, trembling lightly. "Probably a snake." Ino suggested mildly with a snort and received a slap on the back of her head. "Don't say that, I'll go get some rope." Ten ten yelled the last part down to Sakura and took off running. Long minutes dragged on. "You eaten yet?" Ino asked with a laugh but there was worry hidden underneath. "I think I stepped on something…wait." Sakura leaned down and touched an abnormal rock at her feet. Her fingers brushed over small ridges. "Great, a clumsy person in the dark-" "I think it's a trap door." Sakura cut her off in a whispered tone and continuing to mess with it.

"I read in some ancient scrolls that kings usually were buried underground." Hinata added. "Great you hear that Sakura! You're stuck with a bunch of rotting corpses." Ino was getting chatty, that was a bad sign. She had a sinister feeling about this. Sakura found an indented crevasse and pulled up the thick slated rock. "There isn't, you know, curses to these tombs right?" Ino murmured to Hinata and got a sour face. "Sakura you should probably get out of there." "Would if I could." She said and then shimmed down into the deeper hole. As her feet hit the ground the small cave erupted into a faint blue light. She saw something odd at her feet. "Hey guys, someone else has been in here recently. There's a flashlight." Sakura shouted and heard it eerily bounce back. She, out of curiosity, stepped even further to the light. "Sakura! Hey…You hear…Rope." Ino's voice sounded miles away, or maybe it wasn't Ino's she couldn't tell. Rounding the bend she saw a big ball of blue light. Tying her hair up with a string, she reached into the ball. It was moving and drifting like flowing water yet warm to the touch. She wiggled her hand in it until she was at arms dept. Pulling the object out, a shock went though her; her green eyes went wide. It was a white rose. Not any white rose but identical to the one on her head. Reaching up to feel it she was relieved. She let out a sigh. '_I really am going crazy_.'

Then white light engulfed her consciousness and she fell.


End file.
